


New cut

by geronimon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geronimon/pseuds/geronimon
Summary: Steven shows Blue and Yellow his mom's video.





	New cut

That voice... Blue thought she wouldn't be able to hear that voice ever again and still, she was, thanks to the strange alien recording that the different Pink, this _Steven_ , had tried to show them.

She was absolutely captivated by the words for a moment.

It was _her_ voice, but it still managed to sound as if came from a totally separate person. Her cadence was calmer and extremely careful with her expressions, content... wiser.

Blue had never heard her talk like this before.

Gone was her infamous impatience, her insecurities and hesitation. She undoubtly looked ready for anything. Shiver flying down her back, she felt like she was listening to her for the first time in her life, and that shook her to her very core.

"This is the most sure I've ever seen her," she confessed, already soaked in her own tears.

Steven smiled, unbothered by her empathic wave of relief, but as always, Yellow had started classically rolling her eyes with an impressive unimpression.

"What is this-" Yellow pointed to the screen the recording had been projected on, "-supposed to be... Pink?"

And as expected, Yellow was still reticent to separate this Steven from the Pink they knew. Despite the little gem's attempts on making them understand who and _what_ she really was, it was still hard to assimilate the strangeness of the situation.

There was no equivalent term in gem culture to describe the kind of being Pink had turned into ...Or if it was even appropiate at all.

But the different Pink begun to scratch her head:

"My mom left this for me before... having me." Blushed. "You weren't meant to see it, but I thought you would like to."

"Does it mean a lot to you?"

That was an odd question coming from Blue, thought Yellow. Steven blushed more, like thinking about a memory or, rather, the feelings of a memory, and then she answered.

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Steven's pronouns are wrong because it's from the Diamonds' perspective.


End file.
